


Ocean Eyes

by Dophne



Series: Stony Fairytale Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: He is just a cutie, Kissing an Unconscious Person, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve doesn't wake up from being defrosted, Steve is a good, Tony breaks into a hospital, Tony discovers SHIELD, Tony is twenty one, Tony's POV, and drunk, but it is implied that they will be a thing, but not really, dub-con, jumping, prompt: sleeping beauty, stony fairtale bingo 2018, this happens three days after his parents death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/pseuds/Dophne
Summary: Tony just lost his parents so he drinks his memories and pain away and one time he makes a stupid decision to break into a secret government building only to discover a comatose Captain America...The only other logical step is to plant one him right? That should surely wake the man up!





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this AU and change up the ending but for now I consider it complete! 
> 
> This is for my stony fairytale bingo Square: Sleeping Beauty
> 
> WARNING: dub-con since Steve is sleeping and can't really give consent but this is an au and is meant to be light and fun.

_In the second to last room in the SHIELD medical building lay the famous Captain America in a comatose state. The man had not woken up since he was defrosted and discovered alive. It was a medical mystery that no doctor could figure out. He seemed to be perfectly healthy despite having been frozen for so long and there seemed to be no reason for his prolonged slumber. Yet he did not wake and kept alive by the machines that they attached him too. SHIELD was not ready to give up on the man just yet…_

In hindsight, this was probably a pretty bad idea but Tony was already here and he never did anything halfway. So here he sat on the windowsill of the third-floor window of a secret government building that was on a map he found in his fa-How-fuck _his_ desk. It was not hard for him to find his way here since it was an abandoned hospital building that was fifteen minutes from his house. It was pretty convenient choice really. His fa-*he* always mixed work and pleasure together not really seeing the need to separate the two. Still, Tony did not know his father was working with a secret government sect that no one really knew existed except for those who work for it...and well now Tony too.

Tony broke the glass covering his face to keep the glass shards from hitting him directly. He could have made something to open windows without the hassle but like he mentioned before it was the spurt of the moment to do this. Either way, the job was done and he was in.

The room was dark but he could hear sounds of medical machines running. He stood still letting his eyes adjust to the dark looking around a bit seeing the monitor with different readings that would probably mean something if he were a doctor which he could probably figure out but he didn't really want to. It wasn't until he took a step forward and the small room lit up. Motion sensors? That was pretty technologically advanced for a government-run facility.

Tony looked around and stopped dead in his tracks. The man on the bed...he looked awfully, no it couldn't be, Captain America? Tony half hated and loved the man and studied his file enough to know that the person laying there really was Steven Grant Rogers. He looked peaceful and in deep slumber. Tony could tell by the small detail that he was too neatly tucked in for someone who was not in a comatose state. Seeing his hero in such a state made him a little sad.

It didn't stop him from approaching the man. He looked closely at Rogers’ face stepping as close he dared. Tony has just lost his parents and somehow finding the one man his father remotely seemed to care about was hard and shocking. Was this where How- _he_ spent all his time when away from home trying to figure out how to wake him up. What would have happened if Rogers did wake up? Tony would never really know.

“You took over my life you know,” Tony whispered as he sat on the bed not really trying to touch the other man, “I hated you but I always looked for you to save me. I wonder how my life would have been if never went under. That was such a selfish move. Anytime someone brings it up it makes Aunt Peggy sad. Ugh for one man you sure have a big impact on many people's lives. It's not fair.”

Tony just fell silent and continued to watch Rogers sleep. The man looked peaceful almost statue like and it scared Tony. A person should either be dead or alive...not stuck in this vegetative state, it was a cruel way to force someone to stay alive who wanted to die.  
  
The longer Tony stared the more he just felt the need to do something, anything to try and wake the man up. If Tony could bring Rogers back then he could somehow help his f-him rest just a little better. How-Howard didn't much deserve it but just in case him and his mom ended up in the same place he shouldn't let her suffer Howard's sad bitterness.

So he did what any rational genius with a few too many drinks would do, he cradled Rogers’ waist with his thighs and lent down and planted a solid kiss on the lips. At first, nothing happened, which was to be expected, but then suddenly Tony felt fingers snake into his hair and the kiss suddenly deepening. Tony felt a tongue glide across his bottom lip and in his shock, Tony let it in.

The tongue played around in his mouth feeling, tasting, nudging. This was not something a comatose patient should be able to do. Still, Tony found himself responding playing around with the other tongue with his own until he could have no more.

Pulling away, partially reluctant he had to say, Tony looked down to see wide blue eyes staring up at him. Tony could still feel the fingers intertwined in his hair and the change of breathing under his fingertips. The man was awake and staring at Tony in the most curious of ways before he pulled him close again as if trying to get a much better look at Tony’s face.

“Who are you?” these were the first words spoken by his hero and Tony was half terrified to answer.

“T-t-tony,” Tony stuttered out not really knowing where these nerves were coming from. The hand in his hair tightened making him let out an involuntary noise before continuing, “Stark. Tony Stark.”

“Stark? Are you related to Howard Stark by any chance?” Rogers asked Tony pulling him back to sitting position. Tony felt like a rag doll in this man’s hand.

“I, fuck me,” Tony paused to look at Steve who didn’t bat an eye at the fact that he cursed, odd, “I am his son.”

“S-son?” It was the Captain’s turn to stutter a bit looking shocked.

“Are you shocked that I am a boy or that you have been asleep long enough for Howard to have a twenty-one-year-old son?” Tony snipped a bit turning his face away until he was forced to look back at the blond under him.

“The latter,” Rogers replied smiling sheepishly, “I never expected...wow...what year, is it? Is Star-oh sorry-Howard coming?”

Tony looked down at the man suddenly feeling the loss of his parents all over again, “th-he-no he isn’t.”

“Oh,” and somehow Rogers seemed to understand suddenly letting go of Tony’s hair and looking down.

“Yeah, oh,” Tony snapped a bit before trying to climb off the now awake soldier. This was not supposed to go this way. Rogers was supposed to stay asleep and Tony to laugh off this stupid idea as a drunk mistake.

“You look kind of like him but I am guessin’ you look more like yer ma,” Rogers suddenly spoke as Tony rushed to leave stopping Tony in his tracks.

“How would you know?” Tony growled, “you haven’t even seen my mom.”

“Star-Howard never had such kind big eyes,” Rogers replied and it was as if a dam broke loose inside of Tony and he began to cry.

Rogers seemed to try and scramble to collect himself trying to apologize to Tony but he just shook his head at the Captain and smiled, “no it’s just...no one ever told me I looked like my mom before and that is probably the best thing anyone has ever told me. Thank you.”

“Uh, well, um, yeah, uh you're welcome I guess,” Rogers stammered and suddenly the person on the bed was no longer a hero or a legend just a man who was trying to make conversation with the first person he met. And Tony found that he wanted to talk more with him.

Tony finally reached the windowsill of the room and climbed onto the narrow wooden edge before saying, “Look me up when you are moving around more and want someone to show you the ropes of this crazy world. I would gladly help sleeping beauty out.”

“Sleeping beauty? HEY WAI-” Tony didn’t hear the rest of the man’s words as it was blocked by the wind crashing against his ears as he jumped. It was a dangerous height but he has done these kinds of jumps before and knew how to land safely.

There was a loud crash and Tony looked up to see Rogers holding onto the windowsill railing looking down at him waving goodbye.  
They both knew this was not the end of their story. But it was the strangest beginning really.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [on Tumblr](https://queendophne.tumblr.com), [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Queen_Doph), [on Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/queen_doph/) and [society6](https://society6.com/dophne)


End file.
